


Five Things Hannibal Didn't Realize He Was Missing

by misura



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: smallfandomfest, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... until he met Drake, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Hannibal Didn't Realize He Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Drake/Hannibal, Five (5) Things Hannibal didn't realize he was missing 'til he met/took up with Drake._ (ladydey)

.01 _domestic bliss_

"Coffee, tea or me?" Drake asks, and if he'd been wearing an apron, it might have just been silly - Hannibal might have laughed, and then Blade and Abby might have found his dead body when they'd drop by to kick his ass for being late to work (unless, of course, they'd decide to just go on the mission without him, which - yes, maybe they would).

Drake isn't wearing an apron, though. It's a bit - well, fine, Hannibal knows he's got nothing to be ashamed of, and that size isn't everything, and that Drake is some sort of shape-shifter, anyway, so he can probably make his dick as big or (less likely) as small as he wants it to be. Still.

"You know how to operate a coffee machine?"

Drake - oh, _yes_. Direct hit in the _cojones_ , no doubt about it. Which is not to say Hannibal isn't quite appreciative of Drake's _cojones_ , as a rule, but there's only room for one cocky, arrogant smartass on this team, and Hannibal's it.

"It's not that complicated," Drake says, with a hint of 'I'll find a flat surface to fuck you through for this later' in his tone that's really not making Hannibal regret anything.

Just to make sure Drake knows that, too, he grins. (It would have taken an effort not to, anyway, and Hannibal firmly believes in only making an effort when he absolutely has to. Or wants to.)

"Some tea sounds great, thanks." To push or not to push. "Sweetie."

Drake bares some very sharp looking teeth at him. "Make it yourself."

 

.02 _great sex_

It's amazing and a little bit scary how Hannibal's dick seems to go from 'vampire! do not want!' to 'Drake! do want!' in just under a week, which is about how long it takes to get Drake set up with some basic paperwork - nothing too elaborate, just enough to make sure nobody is going to commit suicide by trying to arrest him for not carrying any ID.

Really, Hannibal thought he'd been there, done that, and walked away with some bad experiences and the smarts not to let himself get handcuffed to a bed ever again.

And then Drake brings home a vampire vibrator, and that seems to be that.

"It's kind of small, in comparison," Hannibal says. He feels the muscles in his arms, straining. Trying to get loose, even though the rest of him is just fine with staying where he is.

"About the same size, I think." Drake's mouth is smirking, but one of his hands (the one not holding the vibrator) is reaching out to stroke Hannibal's arm in a gesture that's at once soothing and possessive. "Compared to yours, I mean."

"Fuck you," Hannibal says, because being Danica's pet never felt this good, this _right_. (And he's not really Drake's pet now, or anything. It's just that he knows he could, _would_ be, if Drake put his mind to it.)

"I'll let you watch," Drake says, smirking even more widely as he settles down on the bed, well out of reach, and then turns on the vibrator to do exactly that. Letting Hannibal watch.

 

.03 _moonlit walks on the beach_

Hannibal more or less ... blacks out for a few moments (ten seconds, tops) and then next thing he knows, Drake is standing hip deep in sea monster guts and Abby is shooting at something in the water and Blade is cleaning off his sword.

"What the fuck?" His voice sounds a bit squeaky, possibly because as soon as he opens his mouth, Drake turns to look at him and - well, fuck. This can't be good.

"Looks like vampires aren't the only creatures from myth that are actually real," Abby says, shouldering her bow. Her iPod is playing something loud and angry.

"Sirens." Drake spits out the name like it's a curse. "I hadn't thought they'd still be around."

"Huh." Abby bends down to examine a piece of dead siren. "Guess that explains why it went for King."

"Most attractive member of the team?" Hannibal asks, hoping against hope.

"More like weakest." Blade scowls. Hannibal tries not to take it personally.

"I was wearing my earphones," Abby says. "And I'm guessing these things only want humans?"

"To mate with and then devour, yes," Drake says, glaring at the ocean and then, of course, at Hannibal, as if the whole thing is his fault.

 

.04 _romantic dinner for two_

"Tell me about someone who has treated you unjustly," Drake says - or orders, nearly. "I'll chop their head off and present it to you as a gift, to celebrate our anniversary."

"Um," Hannibal says, because there's an oh-so strong temptation to name Blade (it's not as if Drake would actually succeed there, after all) but also an oh-so strong sense of self-preservation that tells him he'd better take a rain check on this very generous offer. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Drake frowns. He's adapted pretty well to the modern world, considering, but some of his ideas are still kind of old-fashioned. Less than civilized, one might say. Hence, the head offer.

Well, that, or he just enjoys screwing with Hannibal. That's a distinct possibility, too.

"You're dumping me?"

"What?" Hannibal asks, because uh, what? "No. Of course not. Why would you - I'm just peachy fine with everyone. Except, you know, vampires, and we're killing those anyway so."

"So," Drake echoes. "You feel you don't need me."

"Not to defend my honor, not really, no," Hannibal says, because he knows the real answer isn't going to help.

"I see," Drake says, looking serious. "In that case, I shall ask Blade to begin instructing you in the way of the sword, and make of these lessons my anniversary gift to you."

"I thought maybe we could order take-out and watch a movie?" Hannibal tries, too little and too late.

 

.05 _more great sex_

"Now?" Hannibal asks. There's a lot of gear still lying on the bed, and only about fifteen minutes remaining until they're expected to show up, ready to roll.

"Now," Drake says, and just like that, the only thing still on the bed is one very naked vampire, looking every bit as cocky as he's entitled to, given that yeah, it's not as if Hannibal's going to turn his back and scurry around on the floor for his gear. A man's gotta have some priorities, after all.

And it's easy, really, once he's crouching down in front of Drake, to just forget about Blade and Abby and the gear, and just concentrate on Drake and his gorgeous dick and hot body and how good it tastes to put his mouth on them.

How good it will be when Drake returns the favor, after.

(Except, of course, that by then, time's up and Blade's banging on the door, yelling, which is just the perfect thing to ruin the mood.)


End file.
